


Birthday Boy

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cake, Clumsy Alec, Fluff, Icing, M/M, Magnus' birthday, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Magnus' brithday and Alec prepared athing: he hid himself inside of a giant cake, ready to jump out when Magnus comes back home. However, the only prolem there is... that he got... kind of... stuck. And he needs help getting out! Cue: fluff and adorable dorks in love
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Birthday Boy

A grin spread across Magnus’ face when he portalled back home that day. The loft was awfully quiet and he snorted, because he just knew that Alexander was up to something. It was Magnus’ birthday and the warlock was quite curious to see what his boyfriend was up to while he was away. Before leaving, Alec seemed really stressed and couldn’t wait to get Magnus out of the loft, which told the warlock that Alexander had been indeed preparing something for him. Magnus smiled, but pretended not to be on to anything, though he was pretty sure Alec could feel his excitement. Alec did wish him a happy birthday that evening, prepared him morning coffee  _ and _ breakfast - all carried up to the bed - but he didn’t receive any gifts from him yet. Not like Magnus needed or was expecting anything, but he knew Alec enough to know that he would go out of his way to gift him with something special. Last year he bought his a beautiful necklace that he wore every single day and he then looked around the place.

The first room that Magnus decided to check up on was the living room - Alec jumped from behind the couch last year and gave him quite the fright. So, this year Magnus was very careful not to get jump scared again, looking around every couch there was, but soon he came to realise that Alexander wasn’t in the living room. Hmm, maybe the bedroom perhaps? A grin spread upon Magnus’ lips and he waggled his eyebrows. Oh, maybe Alexander prepared something like  _ that _ and he wouldn’t be complaining at all, stripping off his jacket and then hurried over to the living room, kind of expecting to find Alec there on the bed, naked and ready, but he was again met with disappointment. Alexander wasn’t in the room as well and he then just slumped down onto the bed.

Was Alexander not home? Maybe he got held up at the Institute again and his eyes darkened, but then again, Alec would never miss out on his special day. No one would dare to keep him over time on that day, Alec would single handedly kick anyone’s ass that would try to keep him apart from Magnus on his birthday, so Magnus was really curious then and he continued exploring around his loft and he soon walked in on something that seemed rather peculiar and he snorted, because when he came into the dining room, he found a huge cake in the middle of the room and he crossed his arms on top of his chest, jaw dropping when he realised just what in the world Alec was up to while he was busy around the town.

_ No way in hell did Alec get one of those cakes where you can hide inside of it and then pop out from the top, naked?  _ Magnus was blinking and was just astonished. Now, his boyfriend wasn’t shy, but it also wasn’t like him to pursue something like  _ this _ for a birthday present and he snorted. Maybe he had some help from his sister? This had Isabelle written all over it and he was already drooling. Oh, was Alexander jumping out completely naked? Ah, now that would be such a treat and he was already getting ahead of himself and he just perked up. So, he was carefully studying the cake and then wondered how he should go about it - maybe Alec would pop out after he’d start talking? A little grin spread across his face and then he rubbed his palms together. Okay, it was time to turn on his acting skills, which were pretty amazing if he could say so himself.

“Alexander, are you here?” asked Magnus and started walking around the room. “I’m finally back home,” he carried on and then looked back at the cake, which was now not silent anymore and Magnus snorted under his breath. So, Alexander really was hidden in there. Would have to be quite a tight squeeze as Alexander was a giant and the cake wouldn’t give him much space to hide, at least it looked like that. Oh, maybe he was using his Flexibility rune for that and that made the whole thing even more intriguing and he cleared his throat. He wanted to see Alexander  _ now _ and e then took in a deep breath. “Oh, just what is this cake that is here in the middle of my dining room? I don’t remember this before I left the loft this afternoon,” he said and then grinned because it seemed that Alec was getting in his position. To jump out.  _ Naked.  _ Magnus was now really eager to unwrap his present and he rubbed his palms together.

“Oh, Alexander, where are you, my love?” asked Magnus and tried not to laugh because he was having far too much fun and he then bit into his lower lip. “Here is that big cake and it looks delicious, if you don’t come in time I’ll just have to eat it up myself,” said Magnus and then cocked his head to the side. The cake was moving, kind of. From side to side and he arched his brow - was Alexander stuck in there? He moved a bit closer to it and then leaned in and smiled. “Alec, your cake is alive,” said Magnus and was making himself laugh because he could just imagine the face Alec was making inside of there.  _ Ah, he wished he would stop stalling and just show himself to him.  _

And that was the plan that Alec had all along. He wasn’t so sure about this gift, but his sister told him that it was a good idea - that Magnus would really appreciate the  _ view _ and she wasn’t wrong because Alec could very much so see Magnus enjoying this. He would love getting a present like this from Magnus himself, so that wasn’t the problem, but it was problem getting in there as the space wasn’t big enough for him. So, Alec spent a good amount of time trying to make himself fit in there and he was folded in all the wrong places, but in the end, he made himself fit in there and he was quite proud. He needed to activate a rune or two and then he waited. Been waiting in there for about half an hour and he was feeling sore. Yep, he just wished Magnus would come home early that day.

So, yes, his plan was  _ genius _ because he wasn’t wearing anything but a bow  _ down there,  _ so that Magnus could unwrap his present  _ properly _ and he was grinning because he just knew that Magnus would  _ drool _ at the sight. Not that he was really confident in himself, but Magnus drooled every time he saw him without his shirt on, so  _ yes. _ The plan was to pop out from the top and then try and be sexy to seduce Magnus. Then wish him a happy birthday - he even prepared this whole speech. That was the plan, but something went wrong because when he heard Magnus stepping inside of the room, he couldn’t  _ move.  _ He was stuck and he was starting to panic. Because (a) his plan was ruined and (b)  _ what if he would never be able to move again out of that uncomfortable position?  _ He would have to ask Magnus for help, but that would be just pathetic and embarrassing. So, he was trying to free himself and still look all smug. But would it work though?

The cake kept moving from side to side and Magnus really didn’t know what to do. It seemed like Alexander was in a need of a help and he then just pressed his lips together. But he didn’t want to spoil his surprise, Alexander would be probably crushed if that happened, so he just waited. That was until he heard a knock and a whine from the inside of the cake. Alec gave up on trying. “Magnus, I’m stuck,” whined Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together because he didn’t want to laugh out loud. The whole situation was  _ hilarious,  _ but he didn’t mean to make Alec sad or even more embarrassed as he already probably was, so he kept it in and then just leaned closer to the cake.

“ _ Alexander?! _ ” asked Magnus, trying to sound surprised. 

“Magnus, yes,  _ please _ do something because I can’t get out of here” whined Alec and his cheeks were burning with embarrassment, but he also wanted to get out of there as he was getting pretty uncomfortable. He didn’t like being stuck in small places as it was and he was starting to panic for real. “Hurry, everything hurts,” he then added on and despite his embarrassment managed to sound pretty collected. Well, he liked to think that he did and Magnus didn’t hold back anymore. With a snap of his fingers, the top of the cake came flying off and he then opened up the cake in the middle as well, finally freeing Alexander, who looked…  _ hilarious.  _

_ Don’t laugh, Magnus, don’t laugh, don’t laugh. Whatever you do, laughing isn’t the way,  _ was what he kept telling himself and he quickly hurried over to Alec, who was now looking away. Embarrassment was felt and Magnus quickly helped Alec up onto his legs. He didn’t register yet how Alexander was dressed as he was more concerned about his boyfriend’s well-being and he wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and then pulled him up. Alec whined and he was in pain and then he looked down. Finally he was free, but he wanted to disappear as he was beyond embarrassed at that point. He looked to the door and considered running away, but then didn’t and sighed sadly. Magnus, on the other way, finally took in everything and his eyes travelled up and down Alec’s body, noticing the bow between his legs and he cleared his throat. 

_ Well, hot damn.  _ Alec looked  _ really _ good and it was really an amazing day to be alive. “Happy birthday to me,” escaped past Magnus’ lips and Alec looked at him. He cheered up a little bit and then he pulled back, massaging his aching limbs, but he felt a lot better already. “Hold on a second, I’ll be back pretty soon,” said Magnus as he was busy taking everything in. Currently he was watching how Alec’s muscles were flexing as he was breathing and he was then just looking lower and lower and…  _ yes.  _

Alec snorted, but he was glad that Magnus wasn’t laughing at him. “Sorry my present got ruined. I tried to jump out, but I got stuck because I suck and-”

“Oh, darling, don’t you worry about,” said Magnus and shook his head. “You feel okay now?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. As soon as Alec said that, a wicked grin appeared on Magnus’ lips and he walked closer to Alec, pushed him up against the cake then and Alec smiled as well. “I think we can make up for what was lost,” said Magnus and placed a finger on top of Alec’s chest. “Then again, I don’t think it got spoiled at all. This is a marvellous present, love, I’m just… in awe. I mean wow, you look so… yummy. Can I eat you up later on?” asked Magnus and winked.

“That’s the plan,” said Alec and then smiled. “Happy birthday, Magnus,” said Alec and then leaned down to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips. Okay, maybe Magnus was right and it wasn’t a ruined moment because Alec was liking the kiss quite a lot and he then slowly pulled back and placed one final kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead. Alexander presented himself as the gift himself and Magnus couldn’t stop grinning.

“Hope I get to unwrap my present soon,” said Magnus and ran his fingers down Alec’s stomach, making the hunter take in a deep breath and he nodded. Oh, he wished for that as well. “This is the best birthday present  _ ever _ ,” said Magnus and then pushed Alec back a bit more. Alec didn’t want to lose balance, so he reached back with his hand and ended up dipping right into the cake’s freaking icing, thus getting his entire hand dirty and he whined.  _ Again, ruining things?!  _

“Ugh, now look at this. I’m all-”

“Let me clean this up for you,” said Magnus, who was already too lost into his own little fantasy. “I don’t mind getting dirty after all,” he said and his eyes darkened a little bit as he wrapped his fingers around Alexander’s wrist and took his hand closer to his lips, licking one of his fingers clean and he then moaned very loudly on purpose. Oh, it made Alec feel quite a lot of things and he then shuddered a little bit because he liked how Magnus was thinking. 

Alec decided to play along and he dropped his hand onto his chest, smearing the icing there and then he let out surprised gasp. “Oh dear me, I’m so clumsy. Could you clean up that for me as well?” asked Alec and Magnus was only laughing softly and he shook his head - Alexander was hilarious, but he would of course love to lick every part of Alec. He was yummy and for a response Alec got a rough kiss on top of his lips, Magnus not waiting at all as he licked himself inside of Alec’s hot mouth and Alec grinned when he tasted the sweetness of icing on Magnus’ tongue. 

_ Fuck.  _

They pulled apart, both panting and Magnus grabbed Alec by the back of his neck. “B-bedroom?”

“Oh, fuck yes. I need to unwrap my gift properly,” said Magnus and then literally dragged Alec with him to their bedroom, where he got to enjoy his birthday present to the fullest potential! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
